1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure for preventing an article which is placed on a base from being displaced from the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional packaging structure for packaging a wristwatch. In FIG. 11, the packaging structure is constructed by arranging a wristwatch 4 with a pair of wristbands in a recess 3 formed in an upper surface 2 of a base 1 made of a paper tray and an unexpanded plastic tray or an expanded polystyrene block, and by inserting the base 1 into a clear case 5 a front portion of which faces the wristwatch 4 is transparent.
According to the above-mentioned packaging structure, the wristwatch can be protected by the base 1 during transportation and can be displayed by hanging an upper end portion of the clear case on a peg-like hook member in a display corner.
In the conventional packaging structure, the recess 3 of the base 1 must be formed to correspond to a shape and size of the wristwatch 4 with a pair of wristbands. Therefore, many types of bases 1 having recesses 3 of different shapes and sizes must be prepared. This leads to a rise in a cost of packaging. Further, since the wristwatch 4 is only set in the recess 3 of the base 1, the wristwatch 4 is displaced out of the recess 3 when great vibration is applied to the packaging structure during transportation. This can result in damage to the outer appearance of packaged articles when such packaging structures are displayed.